lotrorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bracelet
__INDEX__ History of Bracelet, Masterburglar Childhood Bracelet was born in a small town, Brockborings, which was located in the Greenfields in the Shire. Bracelet's parents, wanted her to become the Mayor of Michel Delving. But she was always a trouble-maker and nobody wanted that her to become the Mayor. Bracelet tried to win votes by making second breakfast for the villagers of Brockborings. At first it worked, but they found rats in the food and the town blamed her. Bracelet didn't accept it. So she left home when she was 23 and left her little brother in the Shire. Puberty Bracelet now had to face the problem of poverty and famine. A man offered her some money and a home, if she worked for him. What she didn't know at that time, that the man belonged to brigands. She had to steal for them. Bracelet discoverd she was incredibly good at it and soon she began to steal from the brigands themselves. She found out that the brigands were working for the Witch-King of Angmar. She did not want to serve such an evil lord and she ran away again. After a walk of a couple days, she stranded in Bree. At first, she began to pickpocket, but later on, she broke into houses. She was several times locked up, but as soon she was out of jail, she began to steal in again. She learned how to dissapear, so that nobody would noticing her. From now on, she didn't just steal, she started spying on people too. She learned alot of people around Bree and people started to call her the Unseen. Young Adult At this time she is thirty-two, she had to leave Bree. Because she had been captured and now the Breelanders recognised her. This was especially the case for the town-guards, who were always looking for her. She wanted to leave for the east. While trying to leave the city she had the opportunity to steal one of the stablemaster's horses. Of course she took this opportunity. However soon some difficulties came around. She got lost in Chetwood Forest. After having lived in the forest for a while, she finally found her way out of the forest. She found a village in the south of Bree-Land. She immediately started breaking into these. She stole a fairly large amount of food, enough rations for a few months. She took her horse and rode further eastward. Soon, she discoverd "The Forsaken Inn." She had stayed here for a few weeks. What happends in "The Forsaken Inn" After a long tim of travelling, she felt that she was tired. In order to stay awake, she paid the Tavern to stay for a while. She counted that it must be 1411 in the Shire-reckoning. She didn't knew what time it must been for the men. After all, she was in the world of men now. An old men in a chair told her that it was 3012 in the Third Age. At the moment she wanted to walk away from the old man, he grapped her by her arm. "Within a couple days, you must dicide between the two ways." said the man with a creepy voice. She pulled her arm away and ran into her room. She didn't knew that at the same time a sorcerer walked in who is going to chance her life. After a week of doing nothing, except of course for pickpocketing, she sat down next to a man. He looked annoyed and handed over a warning-letter. He said: "There has a burglary in my and my friends houses. We only know that the thief has been going this way. Can you help us?" Bracelet was shocked when she noticed where the burglary had taken place. It was the same neighbourhood where she had broken in. She was the thief! She excused herself en told the men the she was going to help. She just didn't know how yet. She walked fast into her bedroom en packed her things. She broke the window en slipped outside. She looked everwhere for her stolen horse, but she couldn't find it. She could have stolen another horse, but she didn't see an oppertunity. She had no other choice than slipping back in and unpacking her stuff. She just had to make excuses and blame somebody else. The next day she woke up with a glimmer of happiness. After all, it was a summer day. She walked into the tavern and noticed in a sec that the man with the creepy voice was in the corner. She walked into the man and asks his name. "I am Nerways, I was in my early days a great sorcerer and I can tell prophets. I can see clearly that you have to make one choice that will decide what you are going to be." Bracelet looked at the man and asked him what that choice will be. Geriand looked her in the eyes and told her , with a smile: "everything will be okay." When she walked away she saw the men behind the bar who had asked her for help. She sat down and told the man that she had no idea who the burglar was. The man sighed. He told her that he was searching for days and still not found the person who stole most of their stuff. One of the items were a special item, giving by Gandalf to the leader of his Kinship; Fharil. The man was asked to gaurdian that particular item. Bracelet felt quilty for the man. She smiled at the man and asked him what that item was. He told her he didn't knew, but it was wrapped in brown paper. She remembered that. she took the package, because she was curious what it was, but forgot all about it afterwards, until now. She asked the man name. The man told her that his name was Janamir. After she told her name, she made sure that the item was back in his pisition by tommorow. Janamir didn't seem to believe it, but after a little chit-chat, he seems to believe her. Category:Knight of Eriador Category:Hobbits Category:Shire-Hobbits Category:Lieutenant of the Knights of Eriador